


Your beloved one may be someone else's too.

by Tia_Maria



Series: The ones ⚣♡ [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And a big shy bitch, Angst and Feels, Background story, Bad Self-Care, Black Hat hates the fact White Hat took Flug from him, But I know You Guys Like It, Caring, Cheating, Cheating and Loving it™, Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, Flug likes drinking, Fun, Gay Sex, He's mildly alcoholic, I swear!, I wrote most of this at work, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta-Checked, People may love your loved ones too, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sadness, Sex Toys, Sex on the office, Shame on me, Slightly mention of Drug-Use, Sorry if anyone gets distressed by the story, The series has a happy ending, White Hat is not a workaholic, White Hat/Slug's story is much more detailed because I think there's barely enough porn of them, affair, after work-hour sex, and it's completely natural and doesn't harm anyone, and that's a pity, be aware, but he doesn't want to go home, is actually a remedy, pent-up stress, sorry for grammar mistakes, true self, ♥
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: A simple continuation from Flug and White Hat's life.They are still engaged.And they are still cheating on each other.





	1. After fifteen is not “ticklish” anymore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the marvelous comments on the previous work. ♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+marvelous+comments+on+the+previous+work.+%E2%99%A5).

> Hello.  
I just wanna wish you all a great day/evening.  
Doesn't matter the time you are reading it.  
I'm just happy that you took your time to do it.  
:) Thank you. ★

“Eighty nine cents for an unity?!” Flug gasped, unbelievable, staring at the price tag as if it was mocking him. “You can’t be serious, that’s too freaking expensive!” He threw his hands in the air, sighing. “When did they start selling potatoes in _ unities _?! for christ’s sake...”

Flug was having problems at home, their money was short. They were saving up for a few things here and there, but yet, things were going a bit out of hand. White took an offering to work at the community university’s special project for organizing their balances and expenses, which was making his work 4 to 5 extra hours every single day for a few more money notes in the end of the month - but, gosh… He did look quite spent and exhausted by all that. Flug wish he could help, so he did his best in trying to find a job.

He graduated in Math, and was really good in doing calculous - so he tried doing lecture in universities and teaching in schools but he lack too much academical and didactic skills for this. He learned that the worst way.

Flug end up acquiring housekeeping skills over the years, so he’s could say his cooking and cleaning was as good as his ability of doing Integral and Derivative solely in head.

Just… people wouldn’t hire him to work in a place that requires previous experience _ beforehand _. So, Flug is stuck on looking for a job while White Hat keeps his best to maintain two works.

It sads Flug that he can’t help.

Since bringing money home is a current problem for him, he tries doing the best he can on what he can do for his fiancé. Cooking delicious meals and keeping the house as clean and comfortable for him as possible.

Looking at his side, in the fruit and vegetables’ area of the supermarket, Flug saw the cucumber's price, then, the eggplant’s one. He frowned, nodded his head and decided he would make the best vegetarian meal he could get - because meat was also too expensive to think on buying it now.

The supermarket was full, there were lots of people in pretty much all the eisles. His basket had vegetables, rice, eggs, milk, bread, coffee (the cheapest one he could find - because unhappily he couldn’t live without this addiction) and salt. It was pretty heavy and his arms was begging him for a rest.

But all the carts were taken.

He sighed, seeing lots and lots of people pass through him, and he start losing himself in his own sad thoughts again - thinking, also, on the recipe he should do.

“Flug.” A known, dark and deep voice called him, picking the younger man’s attention over the crowded juice aisle.

Looking up, Flug’s eyes met his brother-in-law’s ones.

“H-hi!” He said, surprised. The basket still hurting quite a lot, bruising his forearm.

“I was near the drink aisle, then I saw you.” He answered the unmade question, while holding a pack of beers and a… small _ cake _?

He saw Flug looking curiously at his basket and said.

“I finally won a somewhat _ long _case.” He shrugged, and Flug nodded his head understanding. 

“Congratulations!” The younger one replied, smiling fondly and happy for the news.

Back Hat grinned back.

“She was a _ jerk _, and honestly doesn’t deserve the custody of that child.”

Flug frowned at the information and felt a bit uncomfortable. Now knowing what to reply.

“Well, a case is a case, I guess...” He laughed awkwardly, balancing his weight on his feet as to try making his basket less heavy.

The action didn’t go unnoticed by the lawyer.

“Here.” Black Hat said, taking Flug’s basket on his hand, frowning at the mark on his arms. Ignoring the younger denies of it not being all that much of a nuisance to him. “You should have taken a cart.”

“They were all taken by the time I came in.” He answered, watching as Black Hat put his own belongings on Flug’s basket so it would be less of a bother for him to carry.

The lawyer arched an eyebrow and seemed unamazed.

“And you didn’t wait for one?” 

Flug blushed a bit, ashamed that he didn’t think on that instead of taking the baskets.

Black Hat laughed lowly at him and started walking to the end of the aisle.

“Patience is important, you know?” He said, joking at his brother-in-law’s cute red face. “Where are you heading to?” He asked, showing that he’d company Flug to finish his groceries.

Flug and his warm cheeks looked down at the floor, answering.

“I…ahn...” He begun, ashamed but somehow happy for the help. His hand reached the marks in his arms made by the basket and he slowly looked up at Black Hat. “_ Butter _….”

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“And because of _ that _they said you had no qualifications?” Black Hat asked, astonished.

“_ That _ and because they were looking for someone that had undergone didacticism on their graduation years - as they said.” Flug shrugged, he was clearly pissed, but much less now that he could freely discharge his frustrations telling it to someone that could understand him, and take part in _ cursing _ all the bastards that didn’t give him a change, and all those places he went to try a job. “I mean, how am I supposed to have experience if no one actually hires me so I can start _ getting _it?!” He asked, sounding pretty indignant.

“Tough.” Black Hat replied, waiting for Flug to decide which package of flour he’d pick.

The man only stared at two different brand on each hand, while speaking.

“I swear I’m trying!” He confessed, sad, the product pretty much forgotten in his palms. “I want to make things easy for us again. Money is short. White has been working so much to sustain the house on his own, that’s not _ fair _for him!” He said, serious, completely honest.

Black Hat nodded his head, arms crossed on his chest.

“And the worst is that…” Flug sighed, whispering the following words so just them could listen to it. “He has being working so much he’s always stressed, tense and _ tired _ .” He kept saying, explaining, in a low _ low _ voice. “We barely got _ intimate _in these past few weeks because of all that.”

Black Hat reached a hand to his chin and hummed in thought.

“He _ is _ probably working a lot.” He said, vocalizing his ideas. “But having sex--” He got interrupted, seeing Flug make a few gestures for him to low his voice, and Black Hat almost laughed at his red face.

Such a _ shy _one.

Once he lowered his voice, he concluded, a wide grin on his face. 

“But _ having sex is _ actually an effective way to release pent up stress - so, you two are probably doing it _ wrong _.”

Flug frowned at him, squinching his eyes.

What does he means by _ that _?!

“N-no, we are _ not _ !” He tried defending themselves. “H-how could it be _ wrong _?”

Black Hat laughed at him even more.

“Oh, I can image just _ exactly _ how you two do it - and I am already _ bored _.”

Flug’s mouth froze in an open gasp. Gaping like a fish for water.

“W-what--No! We’re--” Then, the younger man’s face started to blush. Cutely, in Black Hat’s opinion. Not that it mattered. “We’re p-perfectly fine!! Th-there’s nothing boring about it!” He sounded very much offended.

The lawyer rolled his eyes, taking the flour from Flug’s left hand and throwing it inside the basket.

“Let me _ guess _ .” He started again, walking down the aisle with Flug right besides him. “You prepare yourself and make him dinner. He gets home tired, eat, takes a shower and you two barely does any preliminary before actually _ doing it _ .” He said, turning to the drink aisle again. The younger man only listening, red, barely noticing where they were going. “ _ Then _ , he takes you like he always does.” He gestured a hand, vage movements in the air. “ _ Soft _, I presume.” Then, without looking at Flug he concluded, ending in front of a big shelf of beverages. “And, after coming, he passes out.”

Flug’s face blushes deeply, almost crimson color, as he stutters a reply. Completely embarrassed that his marriage could be read so easily.

“T-that doesn’t _ mean-- _” He planned on defending themselves, but Black Hat interrupted him by pressing a bottle to his chest. “...What’s this?”

“Catuaba.”

Flug arched an eyebrow at him. Not catching the world.

“Katoo--?”

The lawyer sent Flug a mischievous look and grinned. He bent over, close to the young man’s ear, and whispered.

“_ Aphrodisiac _.”

Flug suddenly had a coughing fit and disguised his flushed face pressing both hands into his cheeks. Putting the bottle back at the shelf.

“_ No! _” 

Black Hat rolled his eyes and picked the bottle again, putting it inside the basket - regarding any of Flug’s denies and (weak) punches on his arms. 

“Shut up! I don’t need it!” He seemed serious while defending himself.

The lawyer arched an eyebrow, confused. Frowning at him.

“Of course you don’t.” He agreed, also very serious. Like the sentence was completely _ absurd _ . Placing the bottle between the groceries so it would be hidden for nearby curious glances, he concluded. “My _ brother _, tho...”

It took Flug a second to understand the second meaning of what Black Hat entoned, and, once he realized, he felt his legs shake a bit weakly and his face flush much more than previously.

He mumbled something that was almost unrecognizable, and the lawyer shrugged it off as unnecessary.

Yeah, they slept together before. They’ve fucked like horny bunnies in Flug and White’s bed _ twice _.

He knew for a fact that Flug could be a great sex partner if he’s put to work like the little slut he is.

And if _ their _ sex is as great as that young man’s face shows afterwards - all sweaty and breathless, moaning with spasms like his _ soul _ had came out together with his third orgasmn - is because White is too freaking tender and soft and lovable and _ caring _.

_ Grrrrggghh _

Not at _ all _ what Flug actually seemed to _ like _.

But who is **he **to tell…

He’s just the _fucking_ **brother-in-law**…

...

Flug’s sweet shy voice came back, sounding near his shoulder. Trying to hide the flush on his face.

Black Hat’s attention was completely back, staring at the young man - face flushed and lips biting the nail on his thumb. Unsure.

“How about a t--to--” He stuttered. Completely embarrassed. Ashamed of actually concluding the idea.

Slowly, the lawyer grinned.

“_ Yeah _ .” He said, instead of letting a predatory groan out. “A toy seems a _ great _idea.”

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“Ohmygosh, serious, what the--?!” Flug’s both hands were pressed against his face, firmly, blushed cheeks showing a deep shade of redness. “I th-thought we were going to buy a… I-I don’t know, a d-dildo or whatever?!?!”

Black Hat put the grocery bangs on the kitchen table and kept laughing, as he’s being doing since they left the sexshop.

“But we _ did _ buy a dildo.” He said.

Flug rolled his eyes and started to unpack the groceries.

“We bought much more than just a freaking dildo!” He exclaimed, voice half harsh, but unnecessarily low, given that they were alone in the house. “Why th-those cl-clippers, anyway? A-and that thing that looks like a dick but has an opening in the end? Are we supposed to _ wear _it?” The younger one asked, all so lost by the new confusing tools.

“Well,” Black Hat started, helping Flug to save all the items on their place on the kitchen. It’s funny that the lawyer got the right places faster than White ever did. “the clippers and anal beads are usually to give an extra sensation of pleasure, while you are foreplaying or whatever.” He said, uncaring that he might or might not sound like he knew quite a lot about that specific subject. “The remote control buttplug is exclusively for _ you _ to use as you please - and the dildo is for when you are feeling lonely, horny to the point White could never match up to,” He explained, ending it with a small single information added unnecessarily to it. “and _ I’m _ not around, of course.”

Flug held a groan in and frowned as his face started to get red again. He glanced at the lawyer (who was grinning at him wickedly), and stared back at the groceries, saving the last bits of items on their place.

Them, Flug took two beers from the freezer and handed one to his brother-in-law. Toasting and changing the subject.

“_ Anyway _, congratulations, again, on that case.” Flug greet, sipping his beverage.

Black Hat opened his can and drank from it, keeping his eyes glued to the younger one. He, then, took a step closer and propped his hip on the kitchen counter.

“I told you she didn’t deserve it.”

“Well, I’m not graduated in law but I can guess there are many cases like this one that you have to deal with on daily bases,” He said, sipping from his can. Shrugging. “And, regardless any morality, I bet you really work _ hard _on them all - so… it seems a big deal to me.”

Black Hat lost his words for a few seconds.

He just kept looking at Flug like he always does when the younger one surprised him. Only blinking, with his mouth slightly opened.

Then, slowly and low, he replied, with true honesty.

“Thank you.”

It’s nice to have someone happy for him.

Black Hat is one hell of a good lawyer, he can solve and win big tough cases, but, yet, true friends are something he does not have. Flug showed up in his life, at first, like a balm to this specific wound, and… _ yeah _, just as quickly, he was taken away from him. But at least they remained good friends.

Good friends that fuck sometimes.

\--that fuck really _ awesomely _ and _ marvelously _, sometimes.

“Want me to open the cake?” Flug asked, already taking two plates and a knife from the cabinet.

He hummed in reply, accepting the gesture, and watched as Flug sliced the small dessert for them.

Slowly, the lawyer’s mouth opened, and he asked, nonchalantly.

“Want me to run a test on you?”

Flug, absentmindedly, barely noticed as Black Hat wasn’t propped on the kitchen counter anymore and was, now, holding the bag filled with the brand new toys in a hand, as the other was still holding the beer near his mouth.

He took another sip while the young man tried to understand the question made.

Flug shouted embarrassed, shaking his head, denying, and feeling really hot suddenly as a passive reaction.

A passive reaction that, _ honestly _, only happens with that Lawyer.

“W-what, **no** -It’s _ new _.”

Black Hat noticed that what bothered him was actually the state of the toy and not really the invitation for them to have sex again.

He invested on that.

“I bought it all with _ my _ credit card,” He argued, remembering Flug that _ he _ had lent him the card so he could buy without White Hat knowing about it. “We can test _ one _of them, and I’ll take it as mine instead of yours - which is actually a good opportunity to see if you will or not enjoy it.”

The argument was really good, de facto.

Flug’s face showed understanding and Black Hat almost laughed.

He was a good lawyer indeed.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

“_ Hnnmf-fh-aaah~♡ _”

Flug wasn’t sure _ why _ they ended up opening _ all _the toys to try on. But he couldn’t find strength in himself to complain.

Gosh, his body was certainly adoring the attention.

Black Hat had cast a sorcery upon his skin. A witchcraft for certain.

Because it didn’t matter what he did, Flug’s body would react as if he was one unic erogene point. He’d shiver and tremble and moan like he was in constant ecstase.

Black Hat had begun pinning him to the bed with his legs completely widened and apart as he blowed the man, working his entrance skillfully, at first, with fingers, then, with blessing toys and all kinds of spicy gels. Flug’s wrists were handcuffed to the headboard of the bed and his mouth was obstructed by a small gag ball - in sume, he could do nothing but moan in reply to the caresses.

He barely could keep his eyes opened and back straight on the linen.

The lawyer was making sure that Flug felt all the potential of the toys - whispering to him smart profanities that only years of high bureaucratic knowledge and judicial experiences could result. 

All kinds of shit Flug never realized he was _ extremely _ into. Like, just the _ words _were probably making him even more excited than the clippers on his nipples and the teeth biting the inside of his tights barely enough to keep a small mark on his skin.

Flug is ashamed that he does want those teeth to mark him deeper.

After making the younger one come with a loud shout of pleasure escaping his lips and being muffle by the gag, Black Hat licked his own lips and kissed his way up Flug’s chest - grinning. Taking opportunity on the arched position, to scratch at the other man’s back and sides - up to down - until he reached back at his hip, slowly, Black Hat spread and push the man’s legs to expose his work under him. He straightened his back to enjoy the view of a messy Flug, bondaged into his own bed, face flushed and adorable, moaning, spent genital still moistened with the lawyer's spit, uncontrollable shivering and unfocused eyes admiring Black Hat’s predatorial body posture shadowing him over the mattress.

“Such a sweet pray.” The man groaned,voice still kinda hoarse. Flug moaned around the gag on his mouth in reply to the compliment.

Skilfully as he ever was, he turned Flug around and had him pinned to the bed in all four, quickly. And, since his wrists were still handcuffed together to the headboard, the new position obliged him to deal with even less freedom of movement. 

Now, Flug’s upper part was down, forehead pressed against a comfortable pillow. His bottom, though, was well raised up in the air as the lawyer was playfully working him with another kind of pleasurable items he took. The younger one barely could _ say _anything back, since there was still the gagball keeping him from uttering more than just “Aaah ♡”s, “Ouhn”s, “Eeeaah”s, “Gaawh ♡”s and “Hu-huuuummmm ♡”s.

The moans, of course, came out of him like _ breathing _ . Flug was honestly out of his own mind with how good he was feeling. He was exhausted but yet so much energetic. He felt like he wanted Black Hat to abuse him until he’s _ unconscious _. Incapable of doing anything more than drooling.

He didn’t care what was happening around him, except that Black Hat was there.

Black Hat’s heavy breathing hit his sweaty back as he positioned himself between the bondaged and gagged man’s tender legs. Squeezing at the creamy soft buttocks wanting to leave a deep hand-_ mark _ but also knowing he _ couldn’t _.

Damn it… he wanted to smack that ass** so bad**.

It _ enrages _ him that he can’t give _ in _ to his own desires - even though he tries to deny it with all his might, it’s so hard to actually bypass their situation as if it’s _ nothing _.

“I’m gonna _ fuck you _ now.” He warned. Although he might as well just _ inform _his next actions. It’s not like Flug would have a single strength to refuse him.

He had trained the man to never hide how submissive and slutty he truly is. Not from _ him _ . Which, in all honesty, if Black Hat really had freedom to _ take _ that man the way he wanted... he’d unboutedly make Flug forget this _ freaking _ engagement. 

“And you’ll scream _ my _name.” He whispered to Flug’s right ear, while unfastening the belt on the young man’s head.

He keep the man on his knees, wrists tightly chained to the headboard. But his mouth was now free to form all those delicious words and moans he desired to hear.

Black Hat positioned his already big, hard and pulsing erection at Flug’s delicious wet entrance and _ grinned _.

** _Devilishly_ ** and extremely ** _horny_ **.

It was a Wednesday. And White Hat usually came home around seven to eight in the night on weekdays - which meant Black Hat could keep fucking Flug for another _ 3 hours _ on that bed, ** _undisturbed_ **.

And, yeah, it would be a _ great pleasure _ for him to do **that**.


	2. Taking what is given as an opportunity is really bad?

The telephone rang in White Hat’s office. It was early and he felt like _ crap _\- he barely had much sleep the last few days, trying to earn enough money, and yet, trying to not look like he was awfully exhausted.

It pained him to say that, but most of the time going home was not really de-stressing. He felt like… he was failing with his own duties. Seeing Flug’s smiling face holding a glass of wine while waiting for him was not really _ refreshing _.

Also, that’s another thing that’s making him pretty pent up and _ sad _.

In his cellphone he could see a high amount of money spent in the market, but he also knows it was not solely food - because their fridge was always stocked in _ beverages _.

Flug had started _ drinking _ again behind his back. Which he had _ promised _ White that he’d stopped for good. And… promises are things that he holds dearly inside himself.

It has being going on for a while, and he feels bad to start the subject _ again _. He's a bit tired of arguing that he doesn't like it. Because they’ve discussed this before - not only the consumption of alcohol, but also the excess of its essence lingering in Flug’s mouth and hair.

White Hat always detested alcohol and smoke smell.

He… he honestly doesn't like it.

So coming home to relax and sense the strong liquor odor in the air, or the remains of its taste in Flug's lips -- it honestly makes him worse.

Sipping from the tea on his table, White went through a few papers. A few orders and invoices that he'd done this month. All organized as he usually does. He opened his e-mail and replied to some clients and offices. And, once he was done with work, the clock was barely hitting eleven o'clock.

He felt a worry sensation run down his neck. It was too early to go home.

It always feels too early…

So, to occupy his mind, he started to reorganize his office.

He was seriously tired, he didn't feel good. There was always a lingering headache on the back of his tempora. And he felt like drinking more and more tea - just so he wouldn't run out of energy during work.

Since it was against his morals - he couldn't sleep in his office either.

Therefore… _office_ _rearrangement_.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"... What are you doing?"

White Hat jumped in surprise as he climbed down the stairs he was using to clean the high surface of his bookshelves.

"Slug!" The accountant jumped down, adjusting himself a bit.

He had, at some point, folded the sleeves of his white social shirt, because the exercise was making him sweat a bit. Nothing too serious. Although he wouldn't turn the AC just yet, he was so exhausted and wet he'd probably catch a cold if he did - especially that he'd unbuttoned a bit the first buttons of his uniform, exposing a good part of his clavicle.

It was already past five in the afternoon. He wasn't expecting anyone to enter his office. It shouldn't be a problem.

After jumping down to the ground he took the little flannel fabric he was using to clean and fold it, placing it over his - also very clean - main desk.

"Sorry my state, I didn't think there would be anyone here - given the time and the day." It was a friday, most workers just wanted to go home to enjoy their weekend, so after five it's hardly even seen anyone starting any kind of new projects or orders. At maximum finishing something they couldn't do on due time. "Please, sit. I'll make you tea!"

Slug was wordlessly frozen, only blinking at him. There were a few papers on his hand, and he could notice the slightest flush on the other man's cheeks.

"Don't you like tea?"

"What. Tha. Fuck. ** _White_ **?!"

The accountant took a step back and flinched, looking sideways and back at him.

He wasn't sure why the engineer was spurting that. Was he mad at something he did?

"... Is this a 'no'?"

Tea is so good. Why wouldn't someone accept it? He, for instance, could use _ another _ cup.

Great idea.

Yeah, another cup of tea would be great.

"** _Stop_ **."

Slug's voice surprised him, which ended up making the termical bottle spit some tea outside of his mug and into his skin.

He made a quick gesture to clean It, but realised it was really cold already.

Wow… how long had he prepared that tea?

… what time is it again?

Slug's hand took his in a firm grip and pulled him to his sofa - that was throw to the side, so White could fix the flowerpot there.

White Hat sit on the comfortable cursion and it was almost instantaneous - a sudden wave of tiredness took him. His eyes heavy like bricks.

He reached a hand to his head, finally noticing how strong his headache was. He wined in pain.

"For crying out loud - what's wrong with you?!" Slug's worried voice asked him, shoving a glass of water in front of his face. For some reason White Hat's view was _ blurry _. "You have been here since the morning? Haven't you eaten? You are freaking pale!"

White didn't respond, he blinked, trying to focus on Slug's face. He was a bit sick too.

"_ Gosh _, I knew I should have come to check on you. I didn't see you leave your office all day!"

White Hat slowly took the glass of water that Slug was giving him. Sipping on it.

"I…" He tried, but didn't know what to reply.

Slug stood in front of him, an honestly worried expression on his usually stoic face.

"_ Seriously _." He began, questioning the accountant. "When did you start cleaning the office this thoroughly?!"

The place was _ shining _. It must have taken a few hours to do it all.

"I just… _ argh _." He mumbled, groaning at the sick sensation on his mouth.

"Dammit, White! You can't survive on tea, you moron!" Slug cursed under his breath. "I'll get something for you to eat - don't fucking move!"

White nodded his head, feeling the headache hit him in displease with the movement. He reached a hand to his forehead, and frowned.

God… what was he thinking?

Slug quickly appeared back into the office with a cereal bar and a juice on hands. He'd probably ran to take it from the vending machine downstairs.

"Alright, eat this before you pass out."

White's shaking hands delayed to open the cereal bar, but Slug was already readying the juice when he finally took the first bite. The accountant wasn't sure how Slug knew he preferred the banana flavored one better - either way he smiled at the engineer fondly.

"Drink." The younger one demanded, giving White the juice box.

"Thank you." He said, taking Slug's hand with both of his. Drinking it. He eventually took the box in his hands but didn't want to let Slug's hand go yet.

"You are _ shaking _ ." The engineer whispered. Caressing White's face with a thumb. "There're deep dark circles under your eyes-- _ what the fuck _, White. Aren't you sleeping too?!"

"I-I am."

"Don't look like it."

"I--" White tried to argue, but Slug lift a hand to the accountant's eyes and held them closed. Shadowing it from the light of the office.

"Nap. I'll take care of you."

White felt his body energy drop ridiculously fast as he was pushed to lay down on the sofa. When his head met the plushie cushion on the armrest - he was out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

He shouldn't have said it. Although, honestly, it was just a side comment and not at all a serious recommendation. 

Unfortunately or not, the C.O. of the enterprise - a Lady that for some reason adore to chit-chat with White Hat whenever she's around in town - seemed to catch that White Hat is having a little difficulties regarding his own funding money and payment. Needless to say, she was reading him like a _ book _. All while watching him prepare her a sweet strawberry tea.

"This branch doesn't seem to be having problems earning profit for us." She commented, taking the pretty ornamental cup from White Hat's hands. "Thanks, honey." She thanked politely in reply.

"Oh, no! The office is doing great!” The accountant raised both hands in the air, waving them as he did his head. “We met another private goal a few weeks ago and we’ll throw a celebrating party at the end of the month.” He smiled, truly happy.

Ms. Ortega smiled back at him, sipping on her tea.

“That’s marvelous news.” She told him, nodding. “I guess I could raise a few your demands if you think you all can meet up the deadlines.” The lady said, her pretty long nails around the small delicate porcelain teacup. “Of course, It’ll also mean a high sum to your paychecks in the end too.”

White Hat blinked at her deep blue eyes and shivered.

He doesn’t think he has the strength to deny such an offer…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

White Hat honestly thought everybody was fine with the prospection of having a raise.

He guesses… he's wrong.

"--nd I've helped you!! What does it make me? A victim or an _imbecile_ for thinking you were a smart person??!!"

White's eyes were completely open, mouth froze in a gasp - he never thought he'd hear Slug shout at him such things.

He appeared in his office with a pissed face, clearly in rage, right after the meeting White scheduled to explain everybody's _ promotion _.

Not even a minute after closing the door, the projectist started shouting at him about not-wanting-a-raise.

"And you shouldn't either! Honestly, do you think it'll be free of charge?! They'll throw the biggest and worst kind of projects on us, with ridiculous short deadlines to meet that will obviously make us all do lots of extra-hours--"

And he kept shouting.

White only let him do it.

He'd have to wait until he was granted time to reply.

"-I **can't ** stay here more than the daily necessary, it's completely unhealthy for my sanity. I just want to do my ordinary work, gain my average salary, pay my bills, and hope I get enough money left to buy myself some pleasure, because _ god helps me- _ this pent up sexual tension is driving me fucking batshit crazy again." He waved his hands in the air, walking from one side of White's office to the other. "If they give me more projects to work on, that means I'll have to _ do it _ . And by doing it, they'll give me _ more _work - it's a never-ending path!!"

White tried raising his hand, to reply. Slug didn't let him.

"I am the head engineer of this place - _ I _ am the one signing the papers. Most of the work has my accreditation attached to It. I can't give them the satisfaction of talking shit about my competency, let alone _ that _ woman!"

Why Slug didn't like Ms. Ortega was beyond White's comprehension. But, again, he was probably the only one that she talks to in this whole branch office.

"I'll do my job, and I'll do it as _ greatly _ as I always do--" The head engineer raised his finger up in the air and groaned at the accountant. "Because I won't let them look down on me, but also because _ you _ need the money and I won't stand seeing you get any more sick than you did on Tuesday - ever again." White Hat frowned and tried replying, but Slug, as likely, didn't let him. "So be _ warned _!! It won't take me long to snap, this decision of yours will cost me my sanity-- and you will be the one paying it."

And just like that, Slug left White's office - not even waiting for a sound in reply.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

White Hat kept feeling worried about what his Head Engineer had said to him. So he did what every sane person would do - he invited him for a tea on his office. To talk about It.

Sure, ok, that was _ not _ what most people would do (especially the ones that know Slug's temper), but White Hat was feeling confident that it would work smoothly.

It didn't.

First because every time he tried talking to Slug he was either extremely busy, concentrated on his projects, drowning himself in kiwi's flavored energetic drinks, or simply ignoring him (or running away from him, which happened more than once too).

White Hat tried inviting him after work hours because he also didn't want to interrupt him - and… It might have triggered some even _ worse _ symptoms of Slug's already high pent up tension.

On Friday, after everybody was already gone to enjoy their weekend - White Hat went to try talk to him. He saw Slug sigh just noticing he was standing besides his desk, frowning at the project in front of him. A project that was done by an architect colleague but had to be proof-checked by their Head Engineer before sending to print, so they could show their clients on the first meeting of Monday.

It was almost done, but if Slug wanted to get home _ before _ eight o'clock, he had to keep up his rhythm - However, suddenly, a bothersome _ problem _ showed up to delay even more his _ freaking work-- _

"Slug, it's Friday! You already worked too much! It's okay to go home now!" White Hat kept disturbing him, his own way of apologizing. "Sorry to put so much work on you, really! Let me handle the meeting until you guys can send the project to the printing room--"

The younger one only sent him a hard stare.

"--I didn't realise your position would be the most impacted by my decision, Slug. _ I'm really sorry _."

The engineer groaned at him and stood from his chair.

**That **was his limit.

"Are you _ really _ sorry, White?" He asked, through teeth.

White nodded his head, eyebrows frowning in worry.

"Yes, I am- I didn't--"

"Then let _ me _ invite you to a nice tea chit-chat, shall I?" Slug interrupted him, asking. Pushing White Hat back to his office.

The accountant blinked at the engineer doing his best on pushing the bigger one to get back inside his own particular workspace.

"I'll prepare you a drink while you tell me how _ sorry _ you are, _ how about that _?"

White Hat smiled. The idea was great!

… He should know Slug wasn't that easy to figure out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Before even opening his eyes, he felt that something funny was burning inside him - and that he could feel the nice sensation of being _ satisfied _.

It was pretty unusual for Flug to advance on him in the middle of the night, so he got surprised to feel such a wonderful handjob while still asleep.

It took him a minute to realise he didn't remember going home that day.

When he opened his eyes, fully waking up, he got a little panicked.

First because he could feel his wrists tied firmly against the back of his office chair with plastic zip straps. And secondly because he was completely exposed.

His shirt was opened, exposing his well built chest, and his pants were down his knees, together with his underwear.

"W-what…" He uttered, blushing. His dick was hard and humid, shining with slip. Someone must have done a good job because he was strongly shaking with the desire of entering someone.

A sound of a moan somewhere picked his attention and White Hat turned his head to see Slug's naked body turned around from him. Bowing to take something from inside his convertible commuter briefcase. White could see the middle of his thighs dripping lube, extremely humid and slicky. The middle of his creamy-collored blushed asscheeks were, as well, shining against the light of the office - Once he turned around he noticed that in the younger's right hand was a very expensive lube, and, hanging from his mouth, he saw a condom packet being ripped open with the help of teeth.

The accountant blinked at the sudden enticing view and gasped, instinctively.

Slug saw him awaken, and grinned in reply to the sound.

"You look _ lost _." The engineer said, looking innocent. 

The head engineer approached him, taking opportunity of White's restrained state and adjusting himself over him on the chair - he threw one leg over White Hat’s lap and put the lube down on the office desk in front of them for a minute. Then, with one hand, he unrolled the condom over the accountant’s big organ, while, with the other one, he bumped it, playfully. Dragging shiverings and a moan out of White Hat’s system.

The accountant didn't just look like he was lost - he _ was _lost.

When did he fell sleep?! What was happening?!

Slug noticed the worry on White Hat’s eyes and sighed. Still bumping that marvelous long and thick organ on his hands.

"It's not my _ fault _, I warned you." Slug mumbled, almost as if offended. "It's my payment. You are making my work hard again."

White Hat could feel his face flush.

His arms were completely tied up to his chair. There wasn't much he could do. And to reply anything other than moans while Slug’s skilfully fingers were massaging his dick was also a _ very _ hard task.

The engineer, then, took opportunity on the space formed between his thighs (since he was sitting on White Hat’s lap) and reached a hand under himself to start fingering his own entrance once again.

"The sexual tension between us is _ overflowing _ , White. You are the only one that doesn’t _ see _ it!” He almost shouted in the middle of gasping when he apparently hit something pretty interesting inside himself. “A-ah-I can't help but wanting to _ ravish _ you. _ Pleeease-- _ just--" He said, whispering the last words as his back arched deliciously to his own touches. Both their dicks pressing against each other because of Slug’s movement.

White was mesmerized.

Slug… was so _ hot _.

“-augh.” The accountant moaned, feeling his organ get such a wonderful handjob. “...s--iful...” His words were low. So low Slug couldn’t understand.

Slug’s eyes were a bit unfocussed, face as red as one’s can be. He pressed their chests together, making their protuberances rub again. With one hand, Slug tried to guide them both together in a way that, this way, every time he moved his hips over White Hat’s lap, he would make their fretting even greater.

“What is it?” He moaned near White Hat’s clavicle, moaning unashamedly while kissing the accountant’s neck and the underside of his chin.

White’s skin was wonderful, even with a little sweat - which actually adds even more excitement in Slug’s point of view.

“You--” The accountant said between hard breaths, his dick was _ burning _. With Slug’s moans being delivered directly at his ear, and his delicious tongue licking his exposed skin, he could feel himself already reaching climax. “‘re so beautiful.”

Slug’s movements over his lap suddenly stopped, as did his fingers, hands, tongue and moans. He inclined back to look White in the eye and frowned at him.

“I’m a man literally ugly, molesting you on your own office, moaning like a bitch in fucking _ heat _ \--” Slug’s eye twitched, in indignation. “and you’re calling me _ beautiful_?”

He may be looking like he was pissed, but his cheeks was unbelievably more red than before.

White Hat blinked him, admiring his expression.

He… only shrugged.

“... I’m going to _ gag _ you if you do it again.” He frowned, trying to ignore the flush on his face. He, then, stood from White Hat’s lap making the accountant shiver with the lost of body heat.

For a second White noticed he got worried that Slug would stop. That he got… sad.

And that finally made him realise that… _ yeah… _ there _ is _ some sexual tension going on between them.

“Sorry--” He tried to apologise, but couldn’t finish it. Slug was, just as quick, adjusting himself over White Hat’s lap again, however, this time, he was stranding them from behind.

With skilfully fingers bumping at White's hard on again, Slug was orienting the protuberance to get the right position to slide inside him. He was already prepared, he’d prepared himself before, so he knew he could take it without a problem. White's weak voice moaned at the new manhandling. Secretly loving the way Slug's slim hips and soft arse were touching his lap.

His freckled back was exposed to the accountant, as well as the _ wonderful _ view of Slug’s arched silhouette bouncing over his thighs. 

“_ Gosh! _” The engineer moaned throw his teeth, while testing the way White’s dick was sliding in and out of his slick hole. He took both of his feet off the ground and curled them, leaning over the desk a bit to press his full body weight on White Hat’s hard on.

The accountant’s dick was so deep inside Slug he just knew they wouldn’t last too long. Which was a pity - because Slug wanted to enjoy that opportunity for as much as possible.

It was _ hard _ to find that aphrodisiac that blended well with sleeping remedy and camomile tea.

“Slug- I--” White Hat’s shaken voice startled him for a second. He was speaking while groaning, moans escaping between them. “I won’t be able--”

“_ Don’t! _ ” He shouted, sending a reprimanding look over his shoulder. Face red. Eyes wet. “You are _ forbidden _ to come before I do, White!” He shouted, straightening his back again and feeling how marvelously his coworker’s dick shifted even deeper inside him. “Ah-I-I won’t forgive you! Ghah ♥--”

He was a bit _ desperate _.

_ God _, it was feeling sooooooo good.

And he didn’t even moved much--

“I won’t ask you to fuck me, but the least- _ ah- _ you can do is let me _ fucking _ ride you into my own oblivion.” He didn’t look back at White while finishing. He knew his face was too red, and that would be really embarrassing.

Slug could practically predict that White Hat was thinking on a reply, so he decided it was enough talking (also because he wasn’t prepared to talk about that).

He lift his weight the best he could without letting White’s dick slip from under him and, just as quickly, he dropped himself over that length - falling down and feeling how wonderfully it touched all the right places inside him. Slug honestly saw freaking_ stars _for a second while the lightning of pleasure travelled all the way up and down his back.

“Arghh-ah!!” The accountant moaned loudly, probably feeling similar sensations.

Slug wanted to keep _ impaling _ himself on him for god-knows how long, but White wasn’t sure he would be able to _ deliver _ that.

He was _ barely _ keeping up.

And they were just _ beginning _.

“_Damn _ , White._” _ Slug whined, swinging his hips up and down again, a shorter distance than before. A grin on his lips. “I can’t believe you are not just good-looking--”

He, then, did it again. Faster, and definitively ** _harder_ **. Feeling his soft skin slap against White Hat’s lap and drag deep moans out of the older one.

“Aaah-♥” The head engineer moaned too, almost in sync. Lips closed to not let anymore lusty sounds out. He couldn’t hold the desire of wanting more. “Don’t disappoint me- _ aagh-- _” 

So he did it again, he lift himself up and pressed himself down, guiding his hips to take the opportunity of the gravity to bounce. And keep bouncing. White Hat’s dick was reach the depths of himself, and every fucking touch of its tip inside one particular place near the front was driving him _ fucking _ ** _crazy_**.

But he couldn’t stop.

He didn’t _ want _to, not for a single moment. Because it was sooo good.

_ Sooooooooooo fucking _ ** _good_ ** _ ♥. _

He could feel himself shake and _ droll _, all while doing his best to keep the strength on his legs - sending all the remaining energy he still had to fuel his hip’s movements. To support its oh so well done job.

White was completely out of this word. Probably in_ heaven _. He was tied to a chair and incapable of doing anything other than receive such great treatment. He was in a state of pure pleasure, a level so above cloud nine he wasn’t even sure how much time have passed.

Because he was honestly not giving a shit. 

Which was a _ first _.

Slug took a deep breath and leaned at the desk, using it as a support to keep the exercise. He was almost cumming, but he also didn’t _ want _ to--

So he decided to slow down.

“What--N-noo” He could listen to White’s whine. Almost begging him to _ not _ stop.

“aahn-I don’t want to cum yet!!” He confessed trying to regain his normal breathing. But he couldn’t restrain his instinct, so he was still swinging his ass, pressing on the older man’s lap in _ rotante _ movements - dragging more moans out of the accountant.

White was trying his best on freeing himself from the zip-traps, because _ that _ was just torture--

“_ Shhit _.” Slug groaned. Forehead pressed on his crossed arms over the desk. The new position was indulcing White’s dick to press against another kind of point that was making him salivate even more.

His back was arched and he was shaking like a _ lunatic _.

If he knew White was that stiff and delicious, he’d have jumped the man a long time ago.

Bouncing his hips over the accountant’s lap, he could feel the shape of White’s organ slide all the way deep into him as he pressed himself down to the base, repetitive times. He knew he wasn’t as cute as White’s fiancée - but he had game. (And the accountant was a huge crush of his for **years** already, don’t blame the guy for trying his best.)

“Aahg--” The engineer bit his own arm to suppress the rest of the moans. “I’m _ close _-” He mumbled, in a whine, while spit could be noticed sliding thru the edges of his mouth.

White was still trying to free himself, because Slug was just pressing himself down on him in a way that was driving him crazy and yet, at the same time, was _ not _ ** _enough_ **.

“Ghr-” The accountant groaned, giving in to the desire and trying to respond - pushing up his own lap against Slug’s hips in perfect _ sync _, making the younger one shout in surprise and embarrassment.

_ Fuck… _

He was aiming right at his _ best _ spot.

“_ N--d-on’t do it! _ ” Slug’s mouth was still pressed against his arm so it wouldn’t let so many profanities and moans escape his lips. But he _ had _ to demand White to not respond, because if he _ did _\--

“Gah- I’m _ sorry _ , Slug--” White Hat’s deep, arfing voice sounded near his nape when the older one bowed over, pressing his own forehead on Slug’s exposed and sweaty back. “I can’t take it anymore.” His still abnormally-strong physical strength appeared again, ripping the zip-traps with a loud noise, and finally, _ finally _, touching the younger man’s skin as he was for long desiring.

His fingers fastly touched the engineer’s waist and chest, caressing his naked torso and belly, pressing, a tip of his fingers brushing against the younger's nipples and sensible points - He could listen to loud surprise moans in reply.

White Hat's fingers, just as quicly, travelled to Slug's thighs resting over his, and, finally, almost as a sudden present, he held the engineer's cock - The same one he was ashamed to confess he’s being yearning to touch since that last time in the bathroom.

He caressed it with intent - knowing how to press it in a way that would certainly make their experience even more memorable. Every single movement he did was done while kissing Slug’s skin, tasting the man’s sweat on his tongue. The younger's unearthly moans and shiverings being felt by his touches and licks.

The man tasted _wonderfully_.

And, finally, taking opportunity on his now unrestrained freedom of movement, White decided he wouldn't waste anymore time.

From the moment he got free, he knew he wouldn't last much, so, once he felt it was impossible for him to delay nor hold his arounse anymore, he stood from the chair, sliding both of his hands to press the inside of Slug's hipbones, and pulling the man's bottom down while pressing up with accumulated strenght. The accountant bucked his hips forward against the younger’s ass in a firm trust - aiming that same spot he knew where to find. Slug’s body was shaking in extreme intensity, in complete delight, his eyes were unfocussed and he couldn’t do anymore than just moan loudly, almost screaming, and solely give in to the pleasure of being touched and fucked like that.

Deep down he wanted to shout for White to _ stop _\-- to not take him like thaaat-- t-to not make him fall even more in a deeper crush for him-- because that was too good-- Too _fucking **great**_ \--

"_AAh_-_aa**Ahh**_\--♥--"

But he couldn't.

His pleasure points were being absolutely abused and he was fucking _ loving _it --

White's fingers were traveling his body, his thighs, bumping his cock-- so hard-- so right-- so _ tender _\-- 

He--

He came abruptly, shouting White Hat’s name like he was a goddamn sovereign ** _deity_**.

The accountant groaned, feeling Slug’s insides press tightly around him. The wetness and rightness throbbing all over his penis. Pulsing deliciously. He kept bucking his hips forward, a few more times-

He was -- _too_\--.

He bent over, hugging Slug’s middle and bringing him up, pressing the head engineer’s back to his chest while he fucked him one last time with intensity before feeling the relief explode down his abdomen. His right hand was yet round the younger man’s organ, but his left hand was round Slug’s torso, pressing his naked skin against White’s.

When he finally came down from the high and his vision wasn’t blurry anymore, the weight was too much to deal with, so he sat back down on the chair (more like he automatically fell into it to rest his own legs), pulling Slug and adjusting the younger man over his lap as well.

Their breathing was completely _ off _, failing - as much as you can imagine.

Slug’s face was redder than he ever thought could be possible. He was sweating like he’d run a fucking marathon. But, seriously, he couldn’t care less.

That had been the best and _ intensiest _fuck he ever had.

“_ Damn it, White.” _He wasn’t sure why he uttered that. It was probably by impulse - almost like a mantra, maybe.

Slug’s hands pressed on his flushed face, groaning. Letting all of his weight be supported by White Hat.

That was… a really nice position.

“I’m sorry.” He apologised, caressing the man’s sides with affection. “... but I didn’t come before you.” He raised a finger in the air, smiling. Like the _ dork _he is.

As if Slug could be disappointed even if he _ did _that.

White Hat hug his middle, pushing him closer and kissing the man’s nape fondly. Almost as if purring in delight. 

Slug had no strength to deny the caress. Not that… he was against getting it from time to time. 

He _ does _have a huge crush on that big man, after all.

He reached a hand behind his head to touch and caress the man’s cheek.

“Did you hurt your wrists?” He asked, apologetic - he tied those zip-traps pretty tightly.

White rested his chin on Slug’s shoulder and shook his head, whispering ‘no’s.

The office got a little _ chilly _ after that, even with both of their bodies still sharing heat.

“...” Slug was very embarrassed suddenly. White wasn’t freeing his middle. He put a hand on the older man’s arms and caressed it, looking down with a slightly flushed face. “It’s late, we should go…”

White took a scare at remembering that ‘_ time _’ was something important to acknowledge.

“W-what time is it?” He asked, worried, freeing Slug just as quickly. And the engineer did his best to not show how it made him feel.

Slug stood from the chair, and slowly walked back to his pile of discharged closes near his Commuter Briefcase, dressing up piece by piece.

White also stood and took out the condom, tying it and throwing the used thing on his particular desk’s trash can - he’ll have to disappear with that on monday.

Not too much time later they were already dressed and locking White’s office from outside.

“Funny that I don’t remember sleeping during our talk. What happened?” The accountant asked while entering the elevator together with his coworker.

Slug sent him an apologetic look and embarrassedly caughted in a fist.

“I… kinda drug you, sorry. ” He shrugged.

White Hat’s eyes widened and he looked almost in _ despair _.

Slug sighed and raised both hands, looking him in the eye, firmly and serious.

“_ Look _ , you might not notice it yourself, and you might not show it to everybody but I can _ read _you.” The engineer replied, eyebrows frowning. “I could notice that you were as exhausted as I was, but when you are stressed you _ panics _ in a completely unusual way - you can’t stay _ quiet _ , you can’t still, you can’t naturally let yourself _ relax _ .” He said almost like in reprimanding, although White could see worry on his eyes. “And the worst is that when you panics - you tend to come to bother _ me too_, which end up making me _ more _stressed.” He pointed at himself. “And I told you I have a fucking limit when it comes to _ this _ sexual tension, alright? I fucking _ warned _you.”

White Hat opened his mouth to reply, but he was finding difficulty on doing it.

Slug rolled his eyes, taking a small vial from his convertible commuter briefcase’s outside pocket. The vial was transparent, and the remanent liquid inside was yellow.

“Take it.” He gave White, picking the older man’s hand on his, and making his fingers close around the vial. “It’s just a concentrated dose of passion fruit remedy with mucuna powder - it’s completely natural and effective.” He mumbled, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. “It’s not really a muscle relaxant, but I was planning on gifting it to you anyway…”

When the elevator reached the ground floor, the engineer said quickly his farewells while running down the corridor to _ flee _from White Hat’s perimeter. 

Leaving the accountant still looking at his closed fist with a blush on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!  
And please leave a kudo so I know you liked, ok?  
★


End file.
